english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Cowgill
David Cowgill (born December 8, 1960 in McAllen, Texas, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Tarzan II (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Bambi II (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bee Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Flushed Away (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - Police Horse, ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Megamind (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Hamir *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - Master Flying Rhino 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors